Triangle
by dsfwefwef
Summary: Dua agen CIA handal. Mengejar satu musuh yang sama, dan satu cinta yang sama. Akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka ?. god, i can't make a good summary. Newbie. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : J.K ROWLING** **and This Means War**

 _ **TRIANGLE**_

 **Rated : M ( untuk bahasa kasar dan konten seksual )**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : dua agen CIA handal. Mengejar satu musuh yang sama, dan satu cinta yang sama. Akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka ?. Newbie.**

 **Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje dan sebagainya**

 **Chapter 1** **: Everything Starts From Here**

 **Hong Kong, Maret 2012**

"Sistem mata mata online siap."

"Setelan siap."

Seorang wanita berkulit cokelat menatap datar kearah layar monitor di hadapannya . Rambutnya ikal cepak dengan setelan serba hitam yang memeluk erat tubuh langsingnya. Layar monitor dihadapannya menampakkan citra satelit GPS pada sebuah Helikopter yang terbang melintasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit di gelapnya malam.

"Target mendekat,waktu kedatangan kurang lebih lima menit." Ujar seorang pria yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik computer dihadapannya.

'Lanjutkan misi. Ulangi,izin diberikan." Jawab sang wanita.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dua orang pria sedang berdiri di landasan helikopter di atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit dengan gelas wine ditangan masing-masing, dengan seksama mendengarkan instruksi pimpinan mereka dari earphone khusus yang terpasang di telinga.

"Lanjutkan misi. Ulangi,izin diberikan"

"Aye,madam." Jawab seorang pria dengan rambut hitam serta mata hijau botol yang menawan.

"Cegat dan tahan Riddle bersaudara, amankan alatnya. Ingat,misi ini sangat rahasia."

Dengan itu sambungan telepon mereka terputus, namun si pria tau bahwa sang wanita selalu mengawasi gerak geriknya.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya, Draco? ." tanyanya pada pria kedua,dengan rambut pirang platina dan mata kelabu tajam. Ia menyesap wine nya perlahan dan mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?." Tanya pria pertama lagi. Si pria yang dipanggil Draco melirik kearah pria pertama tadi.

"Helikopternya tentu saja."

Pria pertama memutar matanya bosan.

"Terkadang kau sangat kekanak-kanakkan"

"Oh,ayolah Harry. Kau terlalu tegang, rileks lah sedikit dan ayo masuk kedalam"

Suasana diruangan itu benra-benar meriah. Pria dan wanita mengenakan pakaian pakaian pesta terbaik mereka. Musik mengalun lembut dari suara sang vokalis wanita dengan band nya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua orang terlihat menikmati makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di meja-meja maupun dari para pelayan yang berlalu-lalang.

Pandangan Draco menyapu ke sepenjuru ruangan, ia menyeringai melihat banyaknya wanita-wanita cantik dengan gaun seksi yang seakan berlomba-lomba menunjukkan lekuk tubuh molek mereka.

Tatapannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan dua orang wanita bergaun merah muda dan biru tua dengan taburan glitter di berbagai sisi yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia menyeringai ke arah wanita tersebut. Seringai yang akan melumpuhkan wanita bahkan dari jarak seratus meter darinya.

"Kurasa aku akan bersenang-senang malam ini."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau gila? Kita tak punya waktu,Drake!."

"Ayolah pak tua, nikmati hidupmu selagi masih ada."

Draco mendekati wanita-wanita itu tanpa memperdulikan Harry yang berada di belakangnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hai,Namaku Xenia."

"Hai,aku Harry."

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Harry."

"Ya,senang bertemu denganmu juga Xenia tapi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan itu Harry pergi mendekati Draco yang sedang menggoda wanita dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kita harus bergegas."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab Draco acuh tanpa memperdulikan Harry dan lebih memilih meladeni wanita tersebut.

"Jadi kalian kemari untuk bersantai atau bisnis?."Tanya wanita dengan gaun merah muda.

"Bersantai."

"Bisnis."

Jawab Draco dan Harry berbarengan.

"yah,ada sedikit bisnis sebenarnya. Aku adalah kapten kapal pesiar dan teman kecilku ini adalah agen travel terpercaya." Draco mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Harry yang dibalas dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Baiklah nona-nona, kurasa kami harus pergi." Ujar Harry

"Tidak." Sergah Draco

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Terserahlah." Dengan itu Harry pergi meninggalkan Draco dan lebih memilih mengambil minuman di salah satu meja.

Bersamaan dengan itu, helikopter yang mereka tunggu mendarat di landasan. Dua orang pria bersetelan jas berjalan keluar diikuti beberapa pengawal. Salah satu dari pria tersebut menggenggam sebuah koper berukuran sedang di salah satu tangan. Draco menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Ya,kurasa aku harus pergi. Sorry ladies."

Draco menekan tombol di earphone nya dan terhubung pada Harry. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Harry.

"Mereka sudah tiba."

"Ya,aku tau."

Draco berjalan ke salah satu meja dan berpura-pura mengambil minuman agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tepat saat mereka berjalan di belakang Draco,seorang wanita di sampingnya bertanya.

"setelan yang bagus." Ujarnya sambil meyentuh jas Draco mengggoda.

"Oh ya, ini buatan terbaik Savile Row."

Pria pertama yang diketahui Draco bernama Tom Riddle sempat menoleh padanya dengan curiga,namun ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia tuju.

Salah satu pengawal membuka pintu ganda besar dihadapan Tom. Ia dan adiknya, Jonas. Didampingi dua orang pengawal melangkah masuk.

Dihadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pria Jepang beserta dua pengawalnya yang akan melakukan bisnis dengannya.

Salah satu pengawal Tom menaruh kopernya diatas meja yang sudah disediakan dan membukanya. Terlihatlah uang ratusan juta dollar yang tersusun rapih. Pengawal si pria Jepang pun menaruh koper mereka dan membukanya. Sebuah tabung cylinder sepanjang 35 centimeter dengan cairan berwarna biru terang berada di dalamnya. Disertai beberapa alat tambahan dan pemicu ledakan.

Tom menyeringai puas. Tepat seperti yang diharapkannya. Senjata penghancur massal untuk tikus-tikus tak tau diri yang selalu menghalangi jalannya.

"Kulihat kau membawa adik kecilmu sebagai pelindungmu,Tom." Ujar si pria Jepang dengan tatapan merendahkan kearah Jonas.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Kiyosaki. Sebaiknya kita pergi Jonas."

Baru saja Tom berbalik,Kiyosaki dan para pengawalnya mengeluarkan pistol namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Tom dan Jonas yang sudah lebih dulu menghabisi mereka dengan pistolnya.

"Amatir." Ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Jonas dan para pengawalnya yang membawa kedua koper berisi uang dan alat tadi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Terjadi penembakan. Beberapa korban jiwa." Draco dan Harrysaling mengangguk dari seberang ruangan.

Tom dan kroninya berjalan dengan tenang melintasi ruangan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jonas yang mengambil alih koper dari pengawalnya sesekali melirik ke kanan kiri dengan waspada.

Pesta masih berjalan dengan normal karena ruangan tempatnya membunuh Kiyosaki kedap suara sehingga orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya di dalam.

Draco dengan sigap membekap mulut pengwal paling belakang dan melumpuhkannya di tempat tanpa sepengetahuan Tom. Orang-orang disekitar merek terkesiap,namun Tom tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Harry berhasil melucuti pengawal kedua dan mengunci pergerakannya lalu menjadikan tubuh pria itu sebagai tameng untuk mendekati Tom. Orang-orang semakin terksiap,beberapa dari mereka bahkan memekik.

Tom yang sedari tadi sudah merasakan ada yang tida berespun mempersiapkan pstolnya yang sudah siap di saku jasnya. Ia melihat pantulan Harry dari pintu kaca yang menghubungkan langsung ke helipad tempat helikopternya berada.

Tom berbalik dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Harry yang dengan sigap menghindarinya. Draco yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari situ membalas tembakan dan memecahkan pintu kaca dibelakang Tom menjadi berkeping-keping.

Tom mengambil alih koper dari tangan Jonas dan bergegas menuju helikopter sedangkan Jonas mengamnil dua pistol dari saku jasnya dan mulai menembaki Draco dan Harry.

Jonas menghambur lari kearah helikopter diikuti dua pengawal lain yang tersisa.

Harry melumpuhkan pengawal yang menjadi tamengnya dan berlari mengejar Tom. Harry mencegat tangan Tom dan Tom menepisnya dengan slah satu koper ditangannya. Tanpa sengaja kopernya terbuka dan membuat uang berhamburan ke segala penjuru dan terbang tertiup angin.

Draco sendiri sedang bersembunyi dari tembakan membabi buta Jonas yang dia arahkan padanya. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan satu pengawal Riddle. Harus Draco akui kalau Jonas mahir dalam bermain pistol. Ia baru akan membalas tembakan saat menyadari bahwa pelurunya habis.

"Shit!." Umpatnya.

"Magnum! Aku butuh Magnum!." Teriaknya pada Harry yang sedang berduel dengan Tom dengan tangan kosong.

Ditengah-tengah perkelahiannya dengan Tom, Harry melemparkan pistol kearah Draco yang langsung menangkapnya dan menembaki Jonas. Namun Tom memanfaatkan momen itu dengan menendang dada Harry, membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang dan hampir jatuh dari atas gedung jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada tepi gedung tersebut.

"Harry!." Teriak Draco. Ia melompat dan melepaskan panah bius pada pengawal Riddle terakhir yang langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Habisi dia." Tom menyerahkan pistol dan kopernya pada Jonas. Ia melompat dari atas gedung dan lansung membuka parasutnya.

Jason mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Harry yang dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba naik.

Belum sempat Jonas menembakkan pistol kearah Harry, Draco mencegatnya dari belakang dan mengambil pistol serta kopernya. Gerakan Draco membuat Jonas kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng kebelakang.

Jonas mencoba menarik lengan Draco tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kain jas nya.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh Jonas, bagian kain pada jas Draco pun robek dan Jonas terjun bebas dari atas gedung tanpa rompi parasut seperti milik kakaknya.

Teriakan Jonas menggema ditiup angin.

"JONAAASS!." Teriak Tom yang melihat adiknya terjun bebas dari atas gedung dengan cepat mendahuluinya yang mengenakan parasut.

Tubuh Jonas menimpa mobil sedan iru yang kebetulan melintas dibawahnya. Atap mobil sedan itu remuk parah serta kacanya pecah seiring Jonas yang tewas seketika dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam secarik kain jas Draco.

Tom langsung melepaskan rompi parasutnya begitu sampai dibawah dan menghampiri Jonas. Ia menggenggam wajah Jonas dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya nanar. Orang-orang mengerumuni mereka berdua ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mata Tom tanpa sengaja menangkap secarik kain yang dipegang Jonas. Ia mengambilnya dan merabanya.

Kain jas.

Ia meremasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan menatap ke atas gedung.

Tom mengelus rambut Jonas untuk yang teakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan membalas kematianmu,Jonas. Aku janji."

Sementara di atas gedung, Draco dan Harry memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. Draco meringis.

"Kurasa Riddle tak akan suka dengan itu."

Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik dan lebih memilih memasiku gedung pesta yang telah porak-poranda karena mereka berdua.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada bos." Draco mengangguk pura-pura prihatin.

"Hei, apa menurutmu wanita-wanita itu masih disana?."

Harry memutar bola matanya.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnyaaaa, 1.502 words belum dengan A/N.**

 **Cerita pertama yang** **Berani** **ku publish di Ffn. Maaf klo banyak typo,ooc,gaju dan lain lain yang tidak menyenangkan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film This Means war yang diperanin sama Chris Pine ituloh... (lope lope dah)**

 **Cerita ini juga kutulis di Wattpad dengan usename sirens_myth**

 **Semoga kalian suka, dan pelase please please please Read and Review. Karena kalianlah penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Have a good day, bye...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Embarassing

**DISCLAIMER : J.K ROWLING and This Means War**

 _ **TRIANGLE**_

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : dua agen CIA handal. Mengejar satu musuh yang sama, dan satu cinta yang sama. Akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka ?. Newbie.**

 **Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje dan sebagainya**

 **Chapter 2 : Embarassing**

 **Los Angeles, Mei 2012**

 **CIA FIELD OFFICE**

Draco dan Harry berjalan santai di lobby utama kantor CIA. Layar besar di dinding tengah lobby menampilkan foto dua orang mafia beserta data diri mereka. Tom Riddle dan adiknya, Jonas Riddle yang sudah diberi label 'DECEASED'

"Draco, Harry!." Seseorang meneriaki nama mereka dari balkon lantai dua. Mereka menoleh.

Oh, crap!

Bos mereka si wanita berambut ikal cepak, Adeline. Menunjuk jempolnya ke ruangan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sidang dimulai." Celetuk Draco.

-000-000-000-

Adeline melemparkan Koran dengan Headline foto pria di atas mobil yang remuk dengan tulisan besar berjudul 'SEORANG PRIA TERJATUH DARI LANTAI 52.' Ke atas meja.

Draco dan Harry yang duduk di kursi depan meja tersebut pun mengernyit. Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Well, semuanya terkendali bukan?." Adeline melirik ke arahnya.

"Jika enam orang di kamar mayat dan satu mayat ditengah jalan bisa dikatakan terkendali, maka semuanya terkendali." Jawabnya ketus. Giliran Harry yang menghela nafasnya.

"Adeline -" Adeline meghentikan perkataan Harry dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat keatas.

"Perkara kasus Riddle tidak seharusnya diketahui publik."

"Adeline, tapi kami sudah-" Adeline mengacungkan telunjuknya lagi. Harry terdiam. Adeline menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yang aku mau hanya amankan alatnya. Namun kalian malah membunuh Jonas Riddle yang artinya Tom akan membalas dendam untuk kematian adiknya."

Harry mengusap wajahnya lelah, sedangkan Draco lebih memilih memainkan pulpen di sela jari-jarinya.

"Apa kalian sadar bahwa kalian membahayakan keamanan CIA dan diri kalian sendiri?." Adeline berkata dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku menugaskan tugas ini pada kalian karena aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah agen senior bagi CIA dan Riddle adalah buronan utama kami. Tapi kalian malah dengan ceroboh membongkar jati diri kalian sebagai agen kami dan itu adalah hal bodoh." Matanya meneliti Draco dan Harry bergantian.

"Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan bahwa kalian patut dihukum."

"APA!." Ujar Draco dan Harry berbarengan.

"Hukum?." Tanya Draco tak percaya. Adeline mengangguk.

-000-000-000-

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi miliknya. Sesekali memutarkursinya kea rah kanan dan kiri. Ia menghela nafas.

Harry tak pernah menyangka bahwa perkara kasus Riddle akan membawanya kesini. Bekerja di belakang meja dengan laporan data dari ratusan kasus di seluruh Amerika.

Pekerjaan seperti ini bukanlah yang di sukai Harry.

Ia lebih memilih bekerja dilapangan membunuh tikus-tikus itu secara langsung dengan kemungkinan tewasnya ia sangat tinggi. Setidaknya pekerjaan seperti itu lebih memacu adrenalin dan tidak membosankan. Daripada duduk dihadapan komputer selama delapan jam non-stop, menganalisis data dan menentukan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Adeline masih baik dengan menempatkan ia dan Draco sebagai kepala bagian, _Directorate of Intelligence_. Setidaknya ia tidak ditarus di bagian staff dan menerima perintah dari orang lain yang pangkatnya lebih rendah darinya.

Harry memutar-mutar pistol di atas mejanya bosan, ia melirik kea rah meja didepannya yang berhadapan dengannya.

Draco lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pulpen dan sibuk mengetuk-etukkannya di meja seperti bermain drum. Jika perhitungan Harry tidak salah maka Draco sudah melakukan itu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

Harry berteriak frustasi.

-000-000-000-

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **SMART CONSUMER INC**

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat ikal sedang menguji dua buah piringan logam berbentuk bulat dihadapannya dengan las listrik berukuran sedang.

Ia mematikan alat tersebut dan membuka pelindung wajah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia beralih ke piringan logam pertama.

"Baiklah, jadi Coretex sedikit rusak. Ada perubahan struktur di tepinya." Ia beralih ke logam kedua.

"Tempolite, oh tidak bagus. Berkarat di suhu tiga ratus derajat celcius. Jadi kita pilih Coretex."

Seorang wanita lain dibelakangnya mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. Ia memiliki wajah oriental asia, dengan kulit putih, dan rambut serta mata hitam pekat.

Wanita berambut cokelat tadi melepaskan sarung tangan anti apinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh si wanita asia.

"Lihat? Produk terbaik yang akan menang, Cho." Cho tersenyum tipis.

Mereka memasuki ruangan khusus milik manager dan Cho menghentikan langkah si wanita berambut cokelat.

"Mmm.. Hermione."

"Ya?." Jawab wanita itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengambil cuti lebih awal untuk akhir pekan nanti?. Cedric mengajakku ke peternakan Alpaca."

'Oh-." Jawab Hermione. "Ya,tentu saja. Itu hari libur dan akhir pekan. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahanmu, Cho Chang." Cho tersenyum lega.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama,Cho. Jangan berlebihan."

"Kau adalah atasan terbaik." Hermione terkekeh.

"Dan kau adalah asisten terbaik." Cho tertawa.

Hermione Granger, wanita berusia 30 tahun yang bekerja sebagai manager pemasaran swasta yang memproduksi alat-alat kebutuhan rumah tangga. Ia disenangi karena kepribadiannya yang ramah dan hangat pada bawahannya, namun juga disegani karena ketegasannya pada pegawai yang lalai dan teledor pada pekerjaan.

Semua orang tau bahwa selain cantik, Hermione juga jenius dan memiliki wibawa kepemimpinan yang kuat. Hermione sadar bahwa beberapa karyawan pria di kantor menyukainya tapi tidak berani mendekatinya. Ia sendiri bersyukur karena hal itu membuatnya tak harus mengusir mereka dari ruangan terlalu lama, meskipun ada beberapa juga yang menjengkelkan. Suara Cho berhasil menyadarakan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Hermione, sekarang saatnya kau rapat dengan direktur."

-000-000-000-

Hermione mengenakan sweat pants dan tank top berwarna abu-abu pagi ini, dilengkapi dengan sweater warna senada dan sepatu warna biru metalik. Rambutnya ia sanggul kebelakang dengan bandana biru tua menghiasi kepalanya. Headset terpasang ditelinganya dan ia sesekali bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu. Tas kecil tersampir di bahunya.

Di minggu pagi ini ia memilih berjogging di kompleks taman kota dekat rumahnya dengan para pejogging lainnya sembari merelaksasikan otaknya sejenak dari kesibukannya selama dikantor.

Pagi itu benar-benar menyenangkan jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin Hermione temui di dunia.

Masih dengan santai, Hermione berjalan di area taman dengan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak karena lagu yang berirama cepat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda berhenti tepat dihadapannya secara mendadak dan membuat Hermione mundur karena kaget.

"Wow, santai tuan. Kau hampir menabrakku." Celetuknya.

"Hermione!." Hermione melepaskan headsetnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia meringis.

"Hai, Theo." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba satu sepeda lagi berhenti tepat di samping Thoe, dikendarai oleh wanita berambut gelap dengan mata cokelat karamel yang benar-benar indah bahkan menurut Hermione.

"Apa kabarmu, Herm?."

"O-oh, aku baik." Jawab Hermione kikuk. "Sangat baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Theo tersenyum sembari mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione merasakan lututnya gemetar. Matanya beralih pada wanita di samping Theo, tanpa sengaja ia melihat cincin berlian di jari manis wanita itu.

"Wow, berlian yang... sangat besar." Hermione merutuki omongan bodohnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku. Hermione, perkenalkan ini Katie. _She's my fiancee_." Theo dan Katie berciuman. Hermione merasa jantungnya merosot ke aspal dan hancur dilindas sepeda. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

"Tu-tunangan?." Tanya Hermione memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Theo senang.

Kaki Hermione berubah menjadi jelly.

"Baiklah." Hermione berkata pelan mencoba menetralisir sesak napasnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan.. kau tahu, pacarku. Ken. Dia seorang ahli bedah."

"Wow, kau beruntung. Hati-hati kalau begitu." Jawab Katie tersenyum.

"Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian. Untuk pertunangan kalian, hidup kalian, hubungan kalian, untuk... sepeda kalian. Yah, untuk segalanya tentang kalian." Hermione meringis mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"aku pergi dulu, oke?. Peace." Hermione mengacungkan dua jarinya ke udara membentuk tanda 'peace'. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menjauhi dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu. Dari jauh ia sempat mendengar Katie berkata 'sampai jumpa' namun tak ia balas.

" _I just say 'piece', and i wanna die now_." Gumam Hermione pada diri sendiri.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke restoran sushi langganannya tidak jauh dari situ.

" _sushi for one!."_

Teriakan itu sudah sangat familiar di telinga Hermione. Sapaan wajib bagi para pelanggan yang masuk restoran dari para pelayan.

Ia menghela nafas dan memilih duduk di meja panjang yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Jadi para pelanggan bisa langsung melihat proses pembuatan sushi segar langsung dari pada ahli.

Hermione meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan bokongnya di kursi.

" _Morning, Ken_ _."_ Hermione menyapa pelayan dihadapannya. Ken tersenyum. Name tag nya sedikit berkilat terkena sinar matahari.

" _Morning, Hermione. An exhausting day isn't it?."_ Tanya Ken saat melihat wajah kusut Hermione. Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ken berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang pada salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Kau mau aku membuatkan menu yang biasa?." Hermione mengangguk.

"Yep, seperti biasa." Ken langsung menyiapkan pesanan Hermione. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa saat ini Hermione tak ingin bercerita.

Jadi begini, sebenarnya Ken bukanlah pacarnya. Ia adalah pria keturunan Jepang yang kurang lebih sudah dua tahun Hermione kenal karena ia sering dating ke restoran sushi tempatnya bekerja.

Ken memiliki perawakan pendek dengan wajah bulat lucu dan kepal plontos yang tertutupi topi koki. Badannya sedikit gemuk dengan jari-jemari yang – Hermione akui – sangat terampil membuat sushi.

Ken adalah orang yang baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Ia jugalah yang menjadi pelarian Hermione di saat ia butuh saran atau pendapat dari sudut pandang pria. Ia melakukan hal itu karena – terkadang– sahabatnya, Astoria terlalu menekan dan mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Ken adalah satu-satunya orang – selain Astoria– yang tau seberapa kacaunya ia dulu saat masih bersama Theo dan segala tragedi yang menimpa hubungan mereka. Meskipun Ken sendiri belum pernah bertemu dnegan Theo, tetapi ia tetap mau mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah Hermione.

Dan sekarang dengan bodohnya ia berkata pada Theo bahwa Ken adalah kekasihnya dan ia seorang ahli bedah. Hah! Ahli bedah apa? Ikan!.

Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja dengan tangan terlipat. Bagaimana bisa setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu ia tetap merasa bergejolak melihat pria itu?. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia telah bertunangan lagi benar-benar membuatnya syok bukan main.

" _How funny, huh?."_ Hermione mendongak dan menatap orang yang baru saja berbicara di sampingnya.

Hell!

Theodore dan Katie tersenyum ke arahnya. Theo merangkul bahu Katie.

"Apa kursi disebelahmu ini kosong?." Tanya Theo menunjuk satu kursi kosong di sebelah Hermione.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku. Ini kursi kekasihmu ya? Ken?."

"Tidak–." Jawab Ken yang asli. "–Sushi hanya untuk satu orang. Selalu satu orang." Tambahnya.

Dan Hermione memilih dirinya dicincang untuk isian sushi.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah follow, fav, dan review. Kalian semua warbyazah..**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Tenshi Kazenna : terima kasih untuk review mu. Dan untuk film This Means War kamu bisa tonton sendiri nanti. Tapi bakal ada beberapa scene yang berbeda dan ku tambahkan sendiri (biar lebih seru gitu .LOL.) sebenarnya ini bukan karya pertamaku, tapi karya PERTAMA yang berani ku publish di ffn. Btw, silahkan baca kelanjutannya.**

 **GD : wow, easy oke? Sudah ku jawab di pairing. Tetep baca dan review ya.**

 **Albavica and Bolt : udah di next ya.**

 **Altherae : bukannya dari dulu emang playboy? :v**

 **Naraa : hai terimakasih atas saranmu. Sebenernya dari awal nulis sudah ku beri spasi, tapi entah kenapa jadi begitu *Idunno* untuk typo akan kuusahakan untuk tidak ada lagi. Tapi mohon maaf jika masih ada ya, karena writer dan typo adalah hal yang lumrah *cmiw* *alasan* tetep baca dan review ya.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku akan membahas tentang Theo-Mione, kehidupan pribadi Draco dan Hermione, dan awal mula mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi aku nggak bisa janji untuk update cepet karena minggu depan aku UAS. Minta do'a nya ya.. hehe *apaansih***

 **Bailah sekian dulu basa-basinya.**

 **Have a good day and bye…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Heart

**DISCLAIMER : J.K ROWLING and This Means War**

 _ **TRIANGLE**_

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Dua agen CIA handal. Mengejar satu musuh yang sama, dan satu cinta yang sama. Apakah mereka dapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka?**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Broken Heart**

 **Los Angeles, Juni 2012**

"Terimakasih sudah mengundangku ke acara ibumu, Draco."

"Tidak masalah, kau adalah sahabat baikku Harry, kita sudah seperti saudara." Jawab Draco. Ia menyuapkan kue ditangannya kemulut.

Ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, mengadakan acara makan siang dengan keluarga besarnya beserta beberapa kerabat dekat mereka di halaman belakang rumah liburan mereka di Los Angeles yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar pas dengan suasana musim panas kali ini.

Meja-meja bertaplak putih cantik menghiasi sepenjuru taman. Bunga-bunga yang ditata dengan anggun disetiap sisi disertai dengan hidangan yang luar biasa membuat acara keluarga itu benar-benar istimewa.

Beruntung hari ini cuacanya cerah dan berangin, membuat mereka tak perlu memasang tenda-tenda untuk menghalau terik matahari.

Draco dan Harry duduk di salah satu meja di bawah pohon.

"Kue ini bebas gluten, cobalah." Harry menggeleng.

Draco memperhatikan sekeliling, matanya terhenti pada sepupu kecilnya, Teddy Lupin yang sedang berputar-putar di tempat dengan ember mainan menutupi kepalanya. Alhasil ia jadi berputar-putar tak tentu arah karena tak bisa melihat apapun dari dalam ember. Sepupu kecil Draco yang lain mengitari Teddy dengan senang.

Teddy terjatuh karena pusing, tetapi ia malah tertawa dan membuka ember di kepalanya. Anak-anak lain pun tertawa.

 _"Oh, i love that kid."_ Ujar Draco.

Narcissa menghampiri Draco dan Harry.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kenapa hanya duduk seperti ini? Kalian tidak akan memberiku cucu yang lucu."

"Mm.. aku yakin kau tak ingin kami membuatkanmu cucu yang lucu saat acara keluarga, Mom." Narcissa memutar bola mata.

" _Honestly_ , Narcissa. Aku sudah menyediakan cucu yang lucu untukmu." Sergah Harry.

"Kau tidak dihitung, Harry. Karena kau bercerai."

"Ups." Jawab Harry. Draco dan Narcissa terkekeh.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Harry sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri bagi Narcissa. Ini karena Draco dan Harry berteman sejak di bangku sekolah dasar dan tak pernah terpisahkan hingga kini. Otomatis Narcissa sudah sangat mengenalnya dan secara tidak langsung telah masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

Awalnya Narcissa bersikeras menolak mentah-mentah ide tentang Draco dan Harry yang bekerja di CIA. Untuk apa mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menangkap penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap demi mendapatkan uang jika mereka berdua bisa bekerja di Malfoy Corp dengan posisi penting. Bukan hanya itu, ide bahwa Narcissa bisa saja kehilangan mereka membuat ia hampir stroke.

"Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu?" Suara Lucius Malfoy menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oh, tidak Lucius. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepada dua pria dihadapanku ini tentang pentingnya melepas status lajang mereka mengingat usia mereka sudah termasuk matang untuk hal itu." Narcissa mencium Lucius. Draco mengernyit.

"Sebaiknya kita perlihatkan kepada mereka bagaimana caranya." Jawab Lucius. Narcissa terkekeh.

"See?" Ledeknya pada Draco dan Harry.

Mereka berjalan ketengah halaman dan mulai berdansa diiringi lagu dari sound speaker dengan beberapa pasangan lain.

"Terkadang menjijikan melihat mereka berciuman." Celetuk Draco. Namun perkataan itu tidak direspon oleh Harry.

Draco memperhatikan Harry yang sedang mengamati kedua orang tuanya. Sesekali Narcissa berputar dan mereka tertawa.

"Hei–" Tetap tak ada respon. Akhirnya ia menepuk bahu Harry. " Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, apa? Tidak ada. Hanya saja... bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Hm? Apanya yang menyenangkan?"

"Mereka–" Harry menunjuk Lucius dan Narcissa. "–Aku suka cara mereka saling menatap."

"Eh... aku yakin itu karena katarak." Harry menatapnya bosan.

"Baiklah,kau menanyakan pertanyaan serius, bukan?" Tanya Harry. Draco mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku akan menjawab dengan serius."

"Dari pria ke pria."

"Yep, dari pria ke pria."

"Oke. Kau ingin aku meletakkan kuenya?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya, tolong." Draco meletakkan kuenya di atas meja.

"Baik, sekarang kuenya aman. Jadi bicaralah."

Harry mengubah posisi duduknya agar menghadap ke arah Draco. Ia menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama–" Harry memulai.

"–kau rela melakukan apapun untukku, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu." Harry sedikit maju, otomatis Draco mundur.

"Ya." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Kau rela menerjang peluru untukku dan aku rela menerjang peluru untukmu." Harry semakin maju dan Draco semakin mundur.

"Ya."

"Bisakah kau bayangkan semua itu–" Harry menggerakkan tangannya seakan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Ya." Draco berhenti mundur dan menatap Harry dengan tersenyum geli. Melihat Harry yang mencoba berbicara serius seperti ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan semua itu, kita bagi dengan seorang..." ia menunjuk ke arah Lucius dan Narcissa lagi "... wanita."

Draco berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak." Jawabnya enteng.

"Oke."

"Tidak."

"Terimakasih."

"Ugh,itu saat paling memalukan." Keluh Hermione. Ia dan Astoria sedang berada di supermarket, menyusuri rak demi rak makanan dan kebutuhan rumah tangga. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak berniat membeli apapun, ia disini hanya untuk menemani Astoria berbelanja dan membeli susu untuk putra kecilnya.

Berbeda dengan Hermione, Astoria sudah menikah saat usianya dua puluh lima tahun dengan Blaise Zabini. Mereka juga sudah memiliki seorang putra yang benar-benar lucu, Alan Zabini.

Kehidupan keluarga mereka benar-benar harmonis. Astoria adalah tipe ibu rumah tangga yang bebas. Ia dapat dengan leluasa pergi kemanapun yang ia mau tanpa meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu.

Bukannya ia tidak menyayangi Alan, hanya saja ia dapat membagi waktu dengan baik, jadi ia tetap mendapat hak nya namun juga tidak melupakan kewajibannya.

Blaise sendiri adalah pria paling pengertian dan paling setia yang pernah Hermione temui. Usia Blaise lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Ia bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan pribadi milik keluarga Zabini. Meskipun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Blaise tak pernah melupakan keluarga kecilnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Alan dan Astoria. Blaise juga tak pernah melarang Astoria melakukan apapun selama tidak bertentangan dengan dirinya.

Oh, Hermione berharap ia bisa mendapatkan pria seperti itu.

"Yeah, kau seharusnya memberi alasan yang lebih bagus–" Astoria mengambil sekotak susu bubuk dari rak dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolley. "–seperti, 'aku punya tunangan juga, tapi ia sedang operasi pengecilan p***s karena miliknya terlalu besar dan setiap kali 'mendarat'... rasanya mengerikan. Tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat melihatnya." Ia berhenti di rak diapers dan mengambil sekotak lagi.  
Hermione tak memperdulikan ocehan Astoria, ia menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya... merasa sangat bodoh–" akunya jujur. "– kutinggalkan keluarga, rumah, teman–."

"Jangan bicara begitu–" potong Astoria. "– aku senang kau pindah kesini. Kita akan hidup senang bersama." Hermione tersenyum miris.

Ya, Theodore Nott adalah pria itu, yang menghancurkan hidup dan hatinya. Awal mereka menjalin hubungan saat Hermione berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan Theo dua puluh lima. Mereka bertunangan tiga tahun setelah itu.

Dari awal keluarga Hermione tak pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Theo. Mereka berpendapat bahwa Theo bukanlah pria yang baik untuk Hermione. Ditambah lagi dengan Theo yang mengajaknya pindah ke Amerika dan meninggalkan keluarganya di Prancis membuat mereka semakin tidak menyukainya.

Ayah Hermione, Lucas Granger mengancam jika Hermione pergi maka ia bukan lagi anaknya.

Namun Theo membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati dan buta akan segala hal. Ia memilih pergi dengan Theo dan tak pernah kembali ke rumah.

Astoria berhenti lagi di salah satu rak dan meneliti sebuah deterjen cair.

"Kau harus mencari seseorang, Herm."

"Tentu, aku masih berkencan, bercinta dan pergi bersama beberapa pria."

"Ya. Kau memang berkencan, tapi tidak pernah serius."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia tipeku." Keluh Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tau wanita seperti apa yang akhirnya dia temukan. Wanita itu akan mengajaknya bercinta setelah makan _Yellowtail_."

"Aku suka Sushi." Hermione cemberut. "Dia baik. Sangat baik." Ujarnya. Ia ingat bagaimana sikap Katie pada Hermione saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku hanya peduli padamu dan kehidupan cintamu." Setelah meneliti, Astoria akhirnya memasukkan deterjen tersebut kedalam trolley. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Hermione.

"Jangan pilih yang itu, meninggalkan noda. Yang itu lebih baik." Hermione menunjuk deterjen berwarna hijau di lain rak. Astoria meletakkan kembali deterjen itu.

"Aku harap kau juga melakukan hal itu pada pria." Ujar Astoria.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Hermione. Astoria berdecak.

"Kau bisa memilih deterjen cuci mana yang tepat tapi tak bisa memilih mana pria yang tepat." Astoria memasukkan deterjen yang dimaksud Hermione kedalam trolley.

"Itu lebih mudah, ada diagram dan angka-angka."

"Maka dari itu kau harus memulai kencan online. Mereka memiliki banyak diagram."

"Oh, jangan itu lagi." Hermione mengeluh. Astoria mendengus.

"Apa sih masalahmu dengan kencan online?" Tanyanya.

"Apa masalahku?–" Hermione menatap Astoria tak percaya. "–kau pernah menonton Dateline? Ada berapa banyak orang aneh diluar sana? Bisa-bisa aku berakhir dengan puasa bercinta. Atau di pantat seseorang."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Oh, ya?" Ledek Hermione.

"Memang itu terjadi, tapi hanya pada satu dari dua puluh wanita di dunia–" Astoria berhenti di rak berisi minyak zaitun.

"– Apa salahnya mencoba? Kau tidak akan berakhir di pantat seseorang. Kalau beruntung, seseorang lah yang akan berakhir di pantatmu. Disini pantatmu! Disini pantatmu!." Astoria menyodok pantat Hermione dengan botol minyak zaitun. Hermione tertawa.

"Dengar, kau harus kembali keluar sana oke? Mungkin sebelumnya kau tak berhasil, mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin kau memilih pria yang salah. Tapi kau tak boleh menyerah pada keadaan, masih banyak pria yang lebih baik diluar sana. Jadi, mulailah kencan online. Apa ruginya?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Astoria. Takkan menyerah sebelum berhasil.

Hermione memilih berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Puasa bercinta, mengerikan." Gumamnya.

Astoria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Baik, sekarang giliran Steve dan James!" Teriak pelatih karate, Richardo Hank di sebelah Harry. Ia memiliki kulit putih dan tubuh tinggi berotot. Peluit menggantung di lehernya.

"Semoga beruntung, James!" Teriak Harry pada anaknya itu.

Steve dan James memasuki matrass, mereka mengambil posisi kuda-kuda.

"Pada hitungan ketiga–" mulai pelatih Hank. "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Steve dan James merangsek maju. Steve meninju James karena James lebih kecil darinya. James terjungkal. Steve menduduki tubuh James dan memukulinya.

"Ya! Bagus, benar begitu! Pukul terus! Pukul terus!" Pelatih Hank berteriak. Harry memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan sesekali memandang pelatih Hank yang masih berteriak-teriak dengan tak percaya.

James mencoba menghindari pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Steve, ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga sekarang posisinya tengkurap. Sialnya Steve malah memanfaatkan momen itu.

"Dia menunjukkan punggungnya! Cekikan dari belakang!"

Steve mencekik James dari belakang. James tercekat.

"Aku menyerah!" Seru James. Ia mengetukkan tangannya ke matrass beberapa kali.

"Ya, dia mengetuk! Dia mengetuk,dia kalah!" Pelatih Hank berteriak dan berlari ke arah Steve, ia mengangkatnya dan memutar tubuhnya di udara. Steve tertawa menang. Ehm.. perlu diketahui bahwa Steve adalah putra pelatih Hank.

James berjalan gontai ke arah ayahnya. Harry yang melihatnya tersenyum senang dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tapi James malah melewati ayahnya dan memilih duduk di podium di belakang tubuh Harry.

Harry mendekati James dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya James datar. Harry tersenyum.

"Aku disini liburan untuk beberapa hari, aku bersama temanku."

"Uncle Draco?" Harry mengangguk.

James tak menjawab. Sejak awal pernikahan ayah dan ibunya, ayahnya jarang berada di rumah. Ia seorang agen travel dan sering bepergian kemana-mana. Alhasil sejak dulu James tak pernah dekat dengan ayahnya. Kehadirannya pun bahkan nyaris tak berarti untuk James.

Sejak kecil ia selalu bersama dengan ibunya. Namun tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah, James berpikir mungkin itu yang membuat ayah dan ibunya bercerai tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan James tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya setelah itu.

"Aksimu bagus sekali tadi." Puji Harry.

"Bagus? Aku kalah, Dad."

"Itu hanya persepsi saja, James."

"Kau tau apa soal bertarung? Kau hanya seorang agen travel."

Harry terdiam.

Harry berdiri dan membungkuk di samping James untuk mengambil tas miliknya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul pantatnya dari belakang. Harry berbalik.

"Sakit?–" Tanya pelatih Hank. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Harry. "– itu hanya kelemahan yang meninggalkan tubuh."

Harry tak menjawab. Pelatih Hank berbalik pergi.

"Oh, Dad." Keluh James. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Harry di belakangnya.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari depan tempat kursus karate tersebut. James menghampirinya.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah di kursi pengemudi.

"Hai, James." Sapanya pada James.

"Hai, mom." Jawab James acuh dan memilih langsung memaduki kursi belakang mobil. Ia langsung memasang headset di telinganya. Harry mengekor di belakang.

"Wow, halo Harry. Lama tidak bertemu. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di kota." Ujar Ginny Weasley kepada Harry.

"Umm, yeah. Aku liburan beberapa hari." Jawabnya. Ginny tersenyum.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya agen travel yang kutemui yang benar-benar pergi travel."

Harry balas tersenyum palsu.

"Well, Ginny. Aku hanya disini beberapa hari jadi bisakah kau...–" Harry bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. "–bisakah aku,kau dan James pergi makan bersama? Kau tau, sebagai keluarga?"

Ginny menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ada kencan malam ini, Harry. Jadi aku tak bisa, maaf. Mungkin lain kali." Akunya menyesal.

James memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dari kursi belakang. Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan headset, jadi ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kedua orangtua nya bicarakan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Semoga kencanmu berjalan dengan lancar."

Ginny mengangguk. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Ginny. Bye, James."

Ginny memacu mobilnya pergi.

Harry memperhatikan mobil Ginny yang menjauh dengan hampa.

Inilah yang membuat rumah tangganya hancur. Ia tak pernah jujur bahkan pada istrinya sendiri.

Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga melupakan keluarga. Ginny melewati semuanya sendiri. Hamil, melahirkan, sampai membesarkan James seorang diri. Tugas Harry hanya sebagai mesin pembuat uang. Padahal Ginny butuh lebih dari sekedar itu.

Sampai suatu hari Ginny benar-benar tidak tahan dan meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Harry dan dengan bodohnya ia malah balas berteriak. Yang terjadi adalah mereka bertengkar hebat dan Ginny membawa James pergi bersamanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia pria paling menyedihkan di dunia.

Draco memasuki apartemen pribadinya di selatan Los Angeles, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah liburan keluarganya. Ia melepas sunglass yang sedari tadi membingkai wajahnya.

Draco melirik ke atas dan mendapati seorang wanita berbikini merah berenang di atasnya. Ia bersiul.

Ya, salah satu sisi atap apartemennya tebuat dari kaca dan ia tinggal di lantai paling atas. Di atas apartemennya, terdapat kolam renang khusus untuk para penghuni apartemen. Jadi terkadang, ia dapat melihat siapa saja yang berenang di kolam itu.

Tak selalu wanita-wanita seksi yang berenang di atasnya. Ia pernah memergoki seorang pria gendut menyedihkan tengah memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kolam. Draco hampir muntah jika mengingat hal itu.

Pria pirang itu melepas jas nya dan menaruhnya asal di kamar. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menggantinya dengan celana panjang. Ia memang lebih suka bertelanjang dada saat di rumah.

Draco membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak ice cream dari dalamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Acaranya menampakkan pertandingan tinju kelas dunia.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat bokongnya menyentuh sofa.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini bukan?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baru dua suapan masuk ke mulutnya, ia melihat sebuah iklan yang membuatnya melongo.

"Apa kamu mencari seorang pasangan hidup?" Iklan itu memulai. Menampilkan dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan ria. Draco meletakkan ice cream nya di meja samping sofa.

"Maukah kamu menghabiskan harimu dengan belahan jiwamu dari pada ditempat kerja? Dengan lebih dari enam juta jomblo berkualitas, It' akan membantumu menemukan apa yang kau cari.

Temukan belahan jiwamu dengan sekali 'klik' dan bukalah pintu hatimu untuk awal yang baru.

Tak ada lagi malan kesepian.  
Tak ada lagi pagi yang kosong.  
Berikan dirimu hadiah cinta.  
It' , apa ruginya?."

Draco mengernyit.

"Menyedihkan." Cibirnya.

Harry memukul pria besar dihadapannya, Patrick. Partick balas memukul, Harry menghindar.

Omong-omong, Harry dan Patrick tengah berlatih tinju di ruangan khusus di apartemen Harry. Televisi yang menyala menampakkan pertandingan tinju yang seakan kontras dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kamu mencari seorang pasangan hidup?" Suara dari televisi berhasil menghasilkan perhatian Harry. Ia memukul Patrick beberapa kali, kemudian melirik ke arah televisi.

"Maukah kamu menghabiskan harimu dengan belahan jiwamu daripada di tempat kerja?" Patrick mengangkat tubuh Harry, Harry mengalungkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Patrick dan menekan kepala botaknya kebawah. Patrick memukul-mukulnya agar lepas.

"Ssst... aku sedang nonton tv." Seru Harry.

"Dengan lebih dari enam juta jomblo berkualitas, It' akan membantumu menemukan apa yang kau cari.

Temukan belahan jiwamu dengan sekali 'klik' dan bukalah pintu hatimu untuk awal yang baru.

Tak ada lagi malan kesepian.  
Tak ada lagi pagi yang kosong.  
Berikan dirimu hadiah cinta.  
It' , apa ruginya?."

"Uwaaa!"

Dan Patrick membanting Harry ke bawah. Ia tertawa.

 **Savile Row, London.**

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah merapikan kain-kain yang akan ia gunakan untuk bahan pakaian berkelas milik tokonya. Tengah malam ini ia hanya sendirian ditemani cahaya remang-remang lampu di ujung ruangan.

Ia tersenyum setelah yakin bahwa kain-kain itu sudah tertata rapih. Ia berbalik dan terkesiap. Ia memegangi dadanya.

"Si– siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada seorang pria yang wajahnya sedikit tidak jelas dalam cahaya remang-remang. Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Apakah benar kau penjahit terbaik _Savile Row?"_ Tanyanya.

"Se–sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya gugup.

Tom mengeluarkan secarik kain dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku setelan dengan bahan ini." Ia menyerahkan kain itu. Si pria tua merabanya sesaat.

"Ah, Vicuna Amerika Selatan. Pilihan yang bagus." Pujinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal–" Tom mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "– tak boleh ada yang mengenakan setelan yang sama denganku. Hanya aku yang boleh mengenakannya."

"Tentu saja. Dengan bahan ini dan warna ini, aku hanya pernah membuatkan satu setel untuk seseorang yang tinggal sangat jauh dari sini."

"Oh ya? Seberapa jauh tepatnya?" Pancing Tom.

"Los Angeles. Kecuali jika kau memiliki rencana untuk kesana akhir-akhir ini." Pria tua itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau memiliki rencana kesana akhir-akhir ini?"

Tom berpikir sejenak.

"Sekarang iya."

 **TBC**

 **2.700++ words...**

 **Anu... sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena nggak jadi ngasih adegan Dramione dan Harmione di chapter ini. Karena di chapter ini aku menjelaskan kehidupan pribadi dari masing-masing karakter (meskipun Draco nggak) tapi aku janji chapter depan udah ada adegan Dramione dan Harmione nya...**

 **Sebenarnya saat ini aku masih dalam masa UAS, tapi tanganku ini benar-benar getel mau post, hehe... :D**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Tenshi Kazenna : aduh, gimana ya :D ceritaku yang lain bener-bener serasa abal-abal tentang cinta-cinta alay. Agak ragu jadinya mau ngepost. Maaf juga soal typo nya ya, emang aku ini bener-bener ceroboh. Chapter 3 up, selamat membaca.**

 **Naraa : makasih banyak lagi buat masukannya. Nah, yang satu ini aku emang bener-bener nggak tau :D aku juga ngerasa aneh sama yang satu ini. Aku sempet nanya ke temenku dan dia jawab udah kasih aja. Salahku juga sih nggak ngecek dulu dari awal. Kamu nggak menggurui kok, justru masukkan kamu membangun bgt. Chapter 3 up, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **R : untuk chapter ini maaf belum ada Dramione nya, insya allah chapter depan udah ada. Makasih loh buat review nya.**

 **Terimakasih kepada kalian yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk Follow, Favs, RnR.**

 **Maaf juga bila ada typo atau salah-salah kata.**

 **Wabillahitaufik wallhidayah– eh!**

 **Sekian dulu aja lah. Please RnR untuk chapter ini guys.. jangan jadi silent reader, aku tau kalian disana. aku bener-bener seneng walau cuma dua kata dari kalian loh *kisskiss* *kisskiss***

 **Have a good day and bye...**


End file.
